Other Lives
by Alilly
Summary: Old fic, first time posting here. Takes place over a weekend just after Kerry's death and the murder investigation. Characters; Frank, Nelson, Dan, Jess, Charlotte, Vincent, Von, Cate, Jack, Deanna


**Other Lives**

_Author's note: __Takes place over a weekend, sometime after Kerry's death and the murder investigation. It follows each of the characters and what they get up. Some do the predicatable, but there are others who we realise have a lot more going on than we ever knew..._

_I don't own any of the characters etc._

**Friday**  
The Hospital, 5:13 pm

**Cate:** Who's on for a drink?  
_She's getting ready to leave, putting her bag on her shoulder and waiting for Jess to finish up. Dan and Jack are finishing up too._  
**Dan:** Yeah, great - Cougars?  
**Cate:** Where else?  
**Jack:** Yeah, okay, just give me two minutes.  
_Jess arrives back._  
**Jess: **So are we going for a drink?**  
Cate:** Yep. Just waiting for Jack. (_she spots Deanna_) Oh Deanna, a few of us are going for a drink, if you want to come?  
**Deanna:** Thanks, but I've got plans.  
_With that she leaves. Jess makes a face.  
_**Jess: **Yeah, world domination probably! Nice weekend to you too!**_  
_**_Jack reappears._**  
Dan: **We set?**  
Jack:** (nodding) Let's go!

_In the ambulance bay Charlotte and Vincent are leaving at the same time. There is a noticeable tension between them. Vincent looks tentative as he tries to make conversation._  
**Vincent:** Any plans for the weekend? Maybe we could...  
**Charlotte:** I don't think so. (_she looks sympathetic but determined)_  
**Vincent:** We need to talk, Charlotte. You've been avoiding the issue for weeks.  
**Charlotte:** (defensive) Excuse me if I need some time to think after you ambush me with your little declaration.  
**Vincent:** I didn't ambush you. I told you how I feel.  
**Charlotte:** I can't do this, Vincent, it's not fair.  
_She holds up her hands, almost as a barrier between them, turns sharply and walks away. Vincent stands alone looking broken. Laughter and voices come from behind as Dan, Jess, Cate and Jack make their way out._  
**Jack:** Vincent, we're heading to Cougars. Want to come?  
**Vincent:** (with a weak smile) Thanks, maybe another night.  
_He begins to make his way wearily to his car and the others head off laughing and joking._

_Still inside, Von is just about to leave. She sees Frank standing looking bewildered and searching his pockets._  
**Von:** Lost something?  
**Frank:** My bloody keys. Must have left them in the office. Got any plans for the weekend?  
**Von:** Oh you know, the usual. Laundry, dusting...(she rolls her eyes) You?  
**Frank:** Oh you know... the usual. (Von nods seriously)  
**Von:** See you Monday.  
**Frank:** Yeah.

_Frank goes back to his office. He finds Nelson, sitting staring into space._  
**Frank:** All right?

_Nelson nods and starts moving papers around his desk. Frank grabs his keys. He hesitates before leaving. He promised to be home but he feels sorry for Nelson..._  
**Frank:** Fancy a drink?  
**Nelson:** (shakes his head) Nah, thanks, you have to get home to Kathleen. (he sees Frank hesitate) I'm fine. Have a good weekend.  
**Frank:** Any plans?  
**Nelson:** Maybe.

_How can he explain that he will never have any plans ever again? That his whole life stretches before him without anyone to go home to, without anyone to plan with. Frank pats him on the shoulder and leaves. There is nothing to say._

_Dan, Cate, Jess are doubled up with laughter as Jack recreats an incident from earlier that day between Frank and a maintenence man._  
**Jack:**...my bloody foot up your backside!  
**Care:** You're almost a little too good at impersonating Frank!  
**Dan:** What do you expect? He's going to turn into Frank when he grows up! He's already got the ego, he just needs to work on his interpersonal skills!  
**Jack:** (in his best Frank tone of voice) My interpersonal skills, like my medical skills, are bloody perfect!  
_The others all double up again._

_Frank is sitting at the dinner table with Kathleen and Alison._  
**Alison:** So, how was your day?  
**Frank:** Relatively uneventful, I only got to terrorise one maintenance man.  
_Alison looks at him disapprovingly._  
**Kathleen:** Kathleen wants more milk.  
_They both reach to do it simultaneously. Frank lets Alison go ahead._

_Von sits at a table alone eating dinner._

_I have seen peace, I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?_

_Charlotte is huddled up on her couch with a glass of wine. The tv is on but she is not watching it._

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend._

_Vincent is sitting in an armchair with a glass of wine. There are medical books on the coffee table and some music playing in the background. He turns the music off and reaches for the phone. He presses a button, but then stops and puts the phone back down._

**Jess:** I thought it was just supposed to be one drink?  
_She and Cate are standing at the bar waiting to order. Cate is moving in time to the music. She notices a guy looking over and nudges Jess._  
**Jess:** What?  
**Cate:** That guy over there is totally checking you out!  
**Jess:** No way!  
**Cate:** Way. Look, he's smiling.  
**Jess:** He's probably smiling at you.  
**Cate:** No, it's definitely you. See.  
_She points to herself and mouths 'me?' to the guy. He shakes his sadly. She points to Jess and he nods. Jess turns bright red and gets all flustered._  
**Jess:** Cate!  
**Cate:** Go and talk to him.  
**Jess:** I can't...  
**Cate:** Yes you can. It's the 21st century...  
_She gives Jess a slight shove, but in the end she doesn't need to- the guy makes his way over...  
_  
_Frank makes his way towards Kathleen's room. Inside Kathleen is sitting on her bed as Alison brushes her hair. He stops in the doorway and watches them quietly. Who'd have thought, this time last year, that he and Alison would be able to sit down at a dinner table together and be civilised._  
**Kathleen:** Mummy is coming tomorrow?  
**Alison:** Yes, I'll be here.  
**Kathleen:** At 11 o'clock.  
**Alison:** At 11 o'clock.  
_She strokes Kathleens hair and suddenly notices Frank in the doorway. She smiles. He smiles back._

_Jess rejoins Dan, Cate and Jack at their table._  
**Dan:** Oh nice of you to grace us with your presence again!  
_But Jess isn't listening. She has a dopey smile on her face._  
**Cate:** So, come on, details!  
**Jess:** His name is Damien, he's lovely and we are going on a date tomorrow night!

_I have seen birth, I have seen death,  
Lived to see a lovers final breath.  
Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?  
Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?_

_Nelson sits in his living room, with only the light from a muted television. He is staring intently at a full bottle of whiskey on his coffee table._

**Saturday**  
_Frank is in his kitchen clearing away breakfast dishes. Kathleen comes in and hands him an envelope and a small square present. Frank takes it with surprise._  
**Kathleen:** Happy birthday.  
**Frank:** Thank you sweetheart.  
_He still looks confused as he opens it. Inside is a CD._  
**Frank:** This is great, thank you...did someone help you with this?  
**Kathleen:** Mummy helped. Mummy is coming at 11 o'clock and we are all going to the park.

_Von is standing by her kitchen window smoking a cigarette. She looks at the clock. She seems indecisive, almost nervous. She put out the cigarette._  
**Von: **Best get on with it.  
_She grabs her bag and stops to check her reflection in a mirror on her way out._  
**Von:** Oh don't be ridiculous!

_Dan is just getting up, he is rumpled and groggy looking. Jess has been up for hours. She is putting stuff in her handbag and looks like she is on her way out._  
**Dan:** Hey, whatcha doin'?  
**Jess:** (smirking) You look like hell.  
**Dan:** (sarcastically) Really? 'Cause I feel fantastic!  
_He winces as he says it and rubs his head._  
**Jess:** So who are you inviting tonight?  
**Dan:** Tonight? Inviting?  
**Jess:** You don't remember?  
_Dan shakes his head looking worried. Jess smirks again._  
**Jess:** Last night you and Jack decided you were going to have a lads night in. Beers, cards, monotonous football talk...  
_Dan looks completely blank._  
**Jess:** I take it it's not still on then?  
**Dan:** Nah, if I don't remember, neither will Jack.  
**Jess:** Okay, well, I'll see you later.  
**Dan:** Where you going?  
**Jess:** Shopping with Cate. I want to get something new to wear for tonight.  
**Dan:** Ah yes, the hot date. I remember that. Do girls buy new stuff everytime they go on a date?  
**Jess:** You wouldn't understand, you barely even wash your clothes!  
**Dan:** No wonder women are always in such a hurry down the aisle- dating must cost you a fortune!  
_Jess just sticks her tongue out at him.  
_  
_Vincent is on the phone._  
**Vincent:** Yeah sure, what time? Okay I'll see you then, Jack.  
_He hangs up. He may as well go, it's better than spending another night in moping. He wonders what Charlotte is doing. If she was alone. She didn't even have her dogs for company anymore. Suddenly a thought came to him._

_Von is standing hesitantly outside a small cafe._  
**Von: **Pull yourself together Von.  
_She enters and looks around. At a table near the window a grey haired man, about her age, stands up. He smiles and Von makes her way towards him. It's unclear from her expression however whether she is happy to see him or not._

_Dan is lying on the sofa, he still hasn't gotten dressed. He rings Jack._  
**Dan:** Hey Jack, how's your head?  
**Jack:** (sounding surprisingly alert) Hi, it's fine, yours?  
**Dan:** Down to a faint throbbing. Good night, huh?  
**Jack:** Yeah, and so will tonight.  
**Dan:** Tonight?  
**Jack:** Yeah, guys night in? You hadn't forgotten?  
**Dan:** No, well...kinda. I'm not sure if I'm up to it.  
**Jack:** What? Dan- how old are you? Come on!  
**Dan:** Well...  
**Jack:** I've already invited Vincent.  
**Dan:** Wow, someones keen!  
**Jack:** We're only young once et cetera, et cetera. So are you on? I told Vincent it was at your place?  
**Dan:** Oh okay then, you've twisted my arm!  
**Jack:** Doesn't really take much does it!

_We see Von walking along in a park with the grey haired man. They stop at a bench._  
**Man:** (in an English accent) Shall we sit?  
**Von:** I should be getting back.  
**Man:** Just a little while longer?  
_Von hesitates, but then nods and sits. He sits beside her and they both gaze straight ahead in silence for a moment. He turns and looks at Von._  
**Man:** I've enjoyed today. I really didn't think you'd come.  
**Von:** Almost didn't.  
**Man:** What made up your mind?  
**Von:** It was this or do the ironing, I hate ironing.  
_The man laughs._  
**Man:** Same old Von!  
**Von:** Old being the operative word.  
**Man:** Now you're just looking for compliments!  
_He laughs again. Von raises her eyebrows._  
**Von:** I notice there aren't any forthcoming!  
**Man:** Von, the years have only added to your allure!  
_Von rolls her eyes. Suddenly he becomes serious._  
**Man:** Seriously, it's been great to see you again. I know when we last parted things were a bit awkward...  
**Von:** (scoffing in amazement) Awkward?  
**Man:** (apologetically) I was a bastard. I know. Not a day goes by that I don't regret it, Von.  
**Von:** (dismissively) Oh please.  
**Man:** It's true. You'd have had every right to just tell me to go to hell when I contacted you. When I think of what I threw away....(tentatively) but maybe it's not too late?  
**Von:** (looks at him amazed) What are you talking about? You think that after one afternoon of awkward, polite conversation that all is forgiven and you can just pick up where you left off?  
_She stands up angrily._  
**Man:** Of course not. I just thought...that maybe there was a chance we could start again. We've got on well today, I think the spark is still there...  
_Von gives no reaction._...I swear Von if you give me this chance I won't let you down again.  
_He pleads and reaches out to try and take her hand but she pulls away._  
**Von:** I was a fool once. Never again.  
_She turns and walks away._  
**Man:** Von, please!  
_She keeps walking._

_Charlotte has just come in from a walk. She gets a glass of water and goes over to a table with photos on it. She picks up a photo of Cricket and Scout. She misses them so much. Her eyes fill with tears. The doorbell rings. She goes to answer it and finds Vincent standing there, a big smile on his face and a wriggling golden retreiver puppy with a big blue bow in his arms. Charlotte stands there wide eyed._  
**Vincent:** (smiling) My friend here needs a place to crash.  
_Charlotte still doesn't speak. Vincent begins to look unsure. He offers her the puppy but she doesn't raise her arms._  
**Charlotte:** You think this fixes things? Just buy me a puppy and everything will be fine?  
**Vincent:** No, no. I just know that you have been missing your dogs and I...  
**Charlotte:** You thought you could just replace them? You really don't understand, do you?  
_She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face and backs into the house._  
**Vincent:** Charlotte...  
_She shakes her head again and closes the door._

_Frank, Kathleen and Alison arrive back at Frank's house. They have some shopping bags. Frank goes to check his answering machine._  
**Alison:** (to Kathleen) Let's go and put your new clothes in your room.  
_There are two messages. The first is from Eve._  
**Eve's voice:** Just calling to say hi and wish you a happy birthday. Uh, hope you're having a good day. Give me a call.  
_Frank smiles. The second message is from Jack._  
**Jack's voice:** Hey Frank, Jack here. We're having a get together at Dan's tonight. Just a few guys, some beers, maybe a game of cards, you know. Anyway, if you're interested it's at about 8.30. Okay, eh bye, see ya.  
_Frank deletes the messages._  
**Alison:** Are you going?  
**Frank:** Nah, I'll have to find a sitter.  
**Alison:** I'll do it.  
**Frank:** It's okay, you don't have to. We've taken up enough of your weekend.  
**Alison:** (slightly annoyed) Frank, I'm her mother. You're not 'taking up' my weekend, there is nothing else I'd rather be doing.  
_Frank just looks at her. Alison suddenly looks a little uncomfortable._  
**Alison:** It's your birthday, go and enjoy it. Kathleen and I will be fine.  
_Frank nods._  
**Frank:** Okay, thank you.  
**Alison:** There is no need to thank me Frank, I'm her mother.

_Von sits looking at some old photographs. She picks up one of her and the man from the park. They are both young and happy looking. He has his arm around her and is planting a kiss on her cheek. She has a big smile on her face. Von sighs as she runs her finger over the photo._

**Dan:** So what time is he picking you up?  
_Jess is just emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her hair._  
**Jess:** Nine.  
_Shes all nervous and jittery. She checks the time._  
**Jess:** Oh my God! I'm not going to be ready!  
**Dan:** All you have to do is get dressed!  
**Jess:** And the rest, my hair, my make-up...  
_She disappears into her room. The doorbell goes and Dan answers it. It's Jack with a box full of stuff._  
**Jack:** Hey.  
**Dan:** Hey, think you've got enough there?  
_He grabs a packet of chips out of the box as Jack passes._  
**Jack:** I wasn't able to get hold of Nelson, but Vincent and Frank were both keen.  
**Dan:** Hope Vincent's on form, he's been a bit off lately.  
**Jack:** He's had a rough time.

_Vons phone is ringing. She answers._  
**Man's voice:** Von, don't hang up, please!  
**Von:** What do you want?  
**Man:** Meet me tomorrow.  
**Von:** Huh!  
**Man:** Please, Von. I'm leaving on Monday. Just meet me one last time.  
_Von is silent for a moment._  
**Man:** Von?  
**Von:** All right. Where?

_It's after nine. Frank has arrived but there is still no sign of Jess' date. The guys are drinking beers while Jess sits fidgeting and nervously checking her watch._

**Dan:** Why don't you give him a call?  
**Jess:** No, there's no need...he's not that late. He's probably just been delayed. (_but she checks her watch again_)  
_The guys exchange awkward looks. The phone rings and Dan springs up to answer it. Jess listens expectantly. But it's Vincent calling to say he can't make it._  
**Dan:** Yeah, okay, pity. See you Monday.  
**Jack:** Why can't he come?  
**Dan:** (shrugging) Something about an unexpected house guest he has to keep an eye on.  
_Jess busy fidgeting with her hair causes a lock of it to come undone._  
**Jess:** Oh no!  
_She rushes out to fix it._  
**Dan:** Why don't I get us some more beers?  
_He goes to the kitchen and Jack follows._  
**Jack:** So it's just you, me and Frank?  
_Dan nods._  
**Jack:** Some guys night this is going to be!  
_The doorbell rings._  
**Frank:** Want me to get that?  
**Dan:** Yeah, thanks.  
_Frank opens the door. The guy outside looks a little surprised._  
**Damien:** Uh, have I got the right place? I'm looking for Jessica?  
**Frank:** Then you've got the right place. She's not quite ready yet, are you a little early?  
_He nods for the guy to come in. Inside Dan and Jack are both standing with their arms crossed over their chests._  
**Damien:** Hi.  
**Jack:** Hey.  
**Dan:** Hello.  
_Silence_  
**Dan:** (shouting) Jess, your date is here!  
**Jess:** Okay, I'll be just a sec!  
_Silence again_  
**Damien:** I'm Damien by the way.  
**Dan:** Dan. This is Jack and Frank.  
**Damien:** Do you all live here?  
**Dan:** No, just me. We all work together though.  
**Damien:** Oh right, are you all nurses then?  
_Frank scoffs_  
**Dan:** I'm a nurse. Jack and Frank are doctors.  
_Jess walks in._  
**Jess:** Hi.  
**Damien:** Hi, sorry I'm late. I got held up. You look fantastic!  
_He kisses her on the cheek._  
**Dan:** Don't be late tonight, Cinders here has to be back by midnight!  
_Jess throws him a dirty look._  
**Jess:** Ignore him.  
**Damien:** Shall we go?  
**Jess:** Yes. Night guys.  
**Jack:** Have a good night.  
**Damien:** We will.  
_After they leave,_  
**Dan:** (clapping his hands together) So, let's get this party started! What do you want to talk about first, women or football?

_Vincent is sitting on his floor resignedly stroking the puppy as it eats from a bowl. The blue ribbon is thrown on the floor beside him._

_Charlotte is sitting on her bed in tears looking at a photograph of her baby from one of her scans. She's lost everything this year._

_The guys are setting up a game of cards and swapping stories._  
**Jack:** Well, we had a guy come in once, it was before your time, with a cellphone up his bum! Remember that Frank?  
_Frank rolls his eyes as he deals the cards_  
**Jack:** And it was actually ringing inside him!  
**Dan:** That's nothing, once during my training there was this patient...  
_(The doorbell rings)_...hang on.  
_Dan goes to answer it. It's Cate._  
**Dan:** What are you doing here?  
**Cate:** Gee, that's a nice welcome! Can I come in or do you want me to leave?  
**Jack:** Cate? Come on in!  
_She makes her way past Dan who pretends to sulk._  
**Frank:** Where'd you come from?  
**Dan:** Yeah, who invited you?  
**Cate:** I had to invite myself seeing as you clearly forgot!  
**Dan:** Uh, 'cause it's a guys night! And you're a girl.  
**Frank:** Well spotted Sherlock! Shall I deal you in?  
**Cate:** Unless there are any objections?  
**Jack:** Not from me, the more people there are the more money I win!  
**Dan:** Well, I'm not sitting next to you!  
_Laughing, Cate sticks her tongue out at him and he flicks a chip at her in return. Frank shakes his head._  
**Frank:** I knew I was going to be the oldest bloke in the room but I didn't realise by how much!

_Jess sits in a very expensive restuarant by the window overlooking the harbour. They have just ordered._  
**Jess:** Wow, this place is fantastic.  
**Damien:** You seemed like the kind of woman who deserves only the best.  
_He smiles confidently. Jess blushes._  
**Jess:** I don't come to places like this very often.  
**Damien:** You've obviously been seeing the wrong blokes.  
_He looks at her intently. Jess smiles and a waiter comes over with champagne._  
**Jess:** Oh my goodness! Theres no need...  
**Damien:** Course there is. Only the best for you.

**Cate:** So what would be your best pick-up line then?  
**Jack:** I don't know, I guess I don't really have one.  
**Dan:** Not what I've heard!  
_Jack gives him a wary look_  
**Cate:** Oh? Do tell.  
**Dan:** Uh, let's see, something like..."I'm a moderately skilled physician, and I'm much better in bed than I am beside one!"  
_Jack goes red. Cate and Frank are laughing._  
**Frank:** And who's the poor unfortunate girl you inflicted that on?  
_Jack is shaking his head and looking like he wants to kill Dan. Dan is clearly enjoying himself._  
**Dan:** Terri.  
**Jack:** How the hell do you know that?  
**Dan:** Hospital grapevine. The walls have ears, Jack, the walls have ears.  
_Jack looks completely baffled and embarrassed._  
**Jack:** Well, what's yours then? (trying to change the subject)  
**Dan:** I don't need one. You know how they say a picture is worth a thousand words? Well, I say it all with a look!  
_He turns to Cate, squinting slightly and gazing at her very intensely. Cate gazes back for a moment but can't keep the laughter in._  
**Frank:** And how drunk or insane does the woman have to be to fall for that constipated look?  
**Dan:** (looking offended) This just isn't the right atmosphere to properly grasp the seductiveness of it.  
_The others just laugh._  
**Cate:** What about you, Frank? I bet you can really turn on the charm. What's your best line?  
**Frank:** It's been that long I don't even remember!  
**Dan and Jack:** Awwww!  
**Cate:** Aww, almost makes me want to let you win- almost!  
_Cate reveals her cards with a grin._  
**Frank:** Not again! You're a bloody shark!  
**Jack:** I think we should take a break.  
**Cate:** A break? I'm just getting warmed up!  
**Frank:** Where's your bathroom?  
**Dan:** That way on the left.  
_Frank gets up and leaves the room. Cate gathers her winnings._  
**Dan:** I'll go get us some more munchies. Jack, you okay there? Pity I haven't got a camera, it's not everyday you see doctors parting with a wad of cash!  
_Dan goes to the kitchen._  
**Jack:** Where'd you learn to play like that?  
**Cate:** I'm a complex woman with many talents, Jack!  
_Franks phone begins to ring. Cate looks round but Frank isn't back yet so she answers._  
**Cate:** Hello? Sorry he can't come to the phone right now....(_Frank walks back in)_ oh hang on, here he is!  
_Frank takes the phone worriedly._  
**Frank:** Hello? What's wrong?  
_He moves to the other end of the room speaking quietly._  
**Jack:** We need some music.  
_He and Cate start looking through Dan and Jess' CD collections._  
**Frank:** (quietly) Hi sweetheart, are you okay? Daddy's just out with some friends.  
_Dan is just on his way back from the kitchen and overhears part of Frank's conversation._  
**Frank:** All right? Be a good girl for mummy now, won't you?  
_Dan raises his eyebrows and rejoins the others, Frank follows._  
**Cate:** Everything okay?  
**Frank:** Yeah, yeah. It was just the sitter.  
_Dan looks a little confused but says nothing._  
**Cate:** You know, for a second, I thought she sounded like Dr. Newell! But even she wouldn't torment you on a weekend!

_Jess and Damien are walking along arm in arm. Jess sighs dreamily._  
**Damien:** (smiling) Happy?  
**Jess:** Mmmm. I've had a really great time tonight.  
**Damien:** Me too. Does that mean we can do it again?  
**Jess:** I'd love to.

_The room is dark with only the glow from a muted television. Lying on the couch, still wearing the same clothes as the day before and fast asleep, is Nelson. The bottle of whiskey is nowhere to be seen._

_Dan, Jack and Cate are each plonked in various chairs. Frank has gone home and Cate is counting her winnings. Dan looks thoughtful._  
**Dan:** Frank's a tough one to figure out isn't he?  
**Jack:** What do you mean?  
**Dan:** Well, that phone call. He said it was Kathleen's sitter right?  
_Cate nods._  
**Dan:** Well, on my way back in I heard him say "be a good girl for mummy".  
**Cate:** So Kathleen was with her mum.  
**Jack:** I didn't think Frank had any contact with his ex.  
**Dan:** Me neither. I mean, that time Kathleen was brought into the ED there was no sign of a mother.  
**Cate:** Maybe she was out of town.  
**Jack:** That was so weird, you know how you said even Newell wouldn't bother him on a weekend? Well, I wouldn't put anything past her! She actually came in on New Years Day and started hassling Frank while his daughter was critically ill! I remember Frank had a face like thunder when he saw her.  
**Dan:** (wide-eyed) Oh..my God!  
**Cate:** What?  
**Dan:** Newell!  
**Cate:** What about her?  
**Dan:** You said that the sitter sounded like her?  
_Cate nods and it suddenly dawns on her what Dan is getting at._  
**Cate:** No way!  
**Jack:** What?  
**Cate:** Frank and Newell?  
**Dan:** Yes. It makes sense.  
**Jack:** Whoa! What? How drunk are you? They can't stand each other.  
**Dan:** Possibly why they might have gotten divorced!  
**Cate:** Nah! Frank and Newell? I just can't picture it. How could they have kept it quiet?  
**Jack:** Anyway, Frank's always struck me as more of a brunette man!  
**Dan:** Maybe she's the blonde that turned him into a brunette man!  
**Cate:** Seriously? Do you really think Alison Newell is Franks ex-wife? Based on the facts that she gave him a hard time while his daughter was ill and a voice on the phone, who Frank himself said was the sitter, sounded vaguely like her?  
_Dan looks thoughtful for a minute. He was really beginning to warm to his theory, but when he thinks about it even he can't picture it._  
**Dan:** (slightly disappointed) Guess not. Would've made a great story though!

_Frank arrives home. The lights are on but the house is quiet._  
**Frank: **Alison?  
_No answer. He checks around a few rooms before making his way to Kathleen's bedroom. He opens the door quietly. Lying next to Kathleen on the bed, sleeping just as soundly, is Alison. Frank gets a blanket and lays it over Alison. He places a kiss gently on Kathleen's forehead and watches them both for a moment before turning off the bedside lamp._

_It's dark. Slowly things begin to come into focus. We see headstones. It's a graveyard. A trembling figure is huddled up in front of one of them. It's Nelson, sobbing uncontrollably at Kerry's grave._

**Sunday**  
_Jess is cheerfully pottering around in the kitchen and humming along to a soppy song on the radio. Dan appears looking the worse for wear- again._  
**Dan:** Do you have to be so cheerful?  
**Jess:** You really should try getting up earlier, the sunrise was beautiful today. (she sighs) Damien is up every morning by 5.30 and goes for a jog.  
_She looks at Dan pitifully._  
**Jess:** Maybe you could aim for getting up before noon and having a shower.  
_Dan makes a face._  
**Dan:** It's 9am!  
**Jess:** And are you staying up or have you just emerged from your pit to grab a bowl of cereal and head back?  
**Dan:** Ha! We haven't got any cereal!  
_Jess rolls her eyes._  
**Jess:** What else haven't we got? I can pick some up while I'm out on my walk.  
_She stops and gazes out the window._  
**Jess:** (sighs again) It's such a beautiful day.  
_Dan makes another face._

_Frank walks into his kitchen, smelling the air and looks around surprised. Breakfast is laid out on the table. Alison is pouring coffee._  
**Alison:** Morning.  
**Frank:** Morning. You didn't have to do all this.  
**Alison:** Well, I was up anyway. Sorry about last night. Kathleen was restless so I thought it best to bring her home to sleep in her own bed. I meant to wait with her until she dozed off- I guess I dozed off too!  
**Frank:** It's fine. Can't have been comfortable though.  
_He makes his way over to the table._  
**Alison:** It wasn't too bad.  
**Frank:** (looking at the huge breakfast) Bloody hell, you have gone all out! You should stay over more often...  
_He stops awkwardly and Alison gives him a strange look. Kathleen walks in._

_Vincent is in his kitchen drinking a glass of juice and watching the puppy demolish one of his cushions._

_Jack is on the phone and clearing a pile of books of his kitchen table._  
**Jack:** Rebecca? Hey, it's me. Just wondering if you're still coming over? Yeah, okay, why don't you come over around two then? I should have the place looking presentable by then! Oh yeah, (sarcastically) a full Sunday dinner. (he laughs) How does pizza sound?

_Jess is walking along humming softly to herself, suddenly, on the other side of the street she spots Damien opening the back door of a car. She smiles and is just about to call his name when she sees a little boy run up to him and start tugging at his arm. That is so cute, she thinks, and wonders who the little boy is. Then a woman appears holding a baby in her arms. As she is handing the baby over to Damien they share a long lingering kiss. Jess freezes._

_Alison is getting ready to go home when the doorbell rings. Frank goes to answer it and is shocked to see who it is. An extremely dishevelled looking Nelson is standing on his doorstep._  
**Nelson:** Frank, hey.  
**Frank:** Are you all right? Come in.  
_Frank practically drags him inside._  
**Nelson:** I need to talk to you, Frank.  
_Nelson makes his way further inside and comes to a confused stop when he sees Alison Newell standing in front of him beside Kathleen._  
**Nelson:** Dr. Newell! Sorry, this is a bad time.  
_He turns as though to leave._  
**Frank:** No, it's fine, Alison was just...  
**Alison:** Leaving. (_she grabs her bag)_ Uh, yes, I'll talk to you again..  
_Frank nods repeatedly and gestures with his arms, keen for her to leave. Nelson looks confused._  
**Kathleen:** Mummy has to go home now.  
_Silence. Neither Frank nor Alison know what to say. It suddenly dawns on Nelson._  
**Nelson:** Oh!  
_Accepting that his secret is out Frank nods at Kathleen._  
**Frank:** Yes, but you'll see her tomorrow.  
_Alison looks from Frank to Nelson and then turns to Kathleen._  
**Alison:** That's right, I'll see you tomorrow. (She gives Kathleen a kiss on the cheek) Good girl.  
_She turns to the others awkwardly._  
**Alison:** I'll let myself out. (to Nelson) Goodbye.  
_She leaves. Frank stands awkwardly. Nelson just looks at him._  
**Frank:** Go on, spit it out!  
**Nelson:** (still looking a little shocked) I don't know what to say!

**Vincent:** No, no. Don't do that!  
_Vincent shouts as he makes his way to answer the door. The puppy is chewing on the edge of one of his chairs. He opens the door._  
**Vincent:** Charlotte!  
_Charlotte is standing outside looking very small and fragile._  
**Charlotte:** I'm sorry for the way I've acted. Can I come in?  
**Vincent:** You don't have to apologise.  
_He steps aside to let her in, then spots the puppy lying on his couch chewing yet another of his cushions._  
**Vincent:** No, not another one!  
_He rushes over to confiscate it. Charlotte begins to laugh._  
**Vincent:** It's not funny. He's the most destructive animal I've ever seen!  
**Charlotte:** Aww (she bends down and starts petting the puppy) Have you been giving your uncle Vinnie a hard time?  
_The puppy licks her face. Vincent watches with a smile._

_Cate walks into a room. There are a lot of elderly people sitting around at various tables. It's a home for the elderly. Cate looks aound, nodding hello at a few people._  
**Voices:** Cate! Wa-hey, Cate!  
_Three elderly men start to wave from a nearby table. Cate waves, laughing and makes her way over._  
**Cate:** Hi guys, how've you been?  
**1st Man:** Still moving!  
**2nd Man: **(with a wink) You're looking exquisite as usual.  
**Cate:** Aww, thank you. You know it does my self-esteem wonders every week when I come here!  
**2nd Man:** Now Cate, don't tell me you don't have fellas queuing up to tell you how gorgeous you are?  
**Cate:** Afraid not.  
**2nd Man:** (shaking his head) I don't know. Young guys these days- morons! If I were thirty years younger!  
**3rd Man:** Thirty?  
_Cate laughs and takes a seat at the table._  
**Cate:** So are we playing today or what?  
**3rd Man:** Oh yes!  
_He starts to shuffle a deck of cards._  
**1st Man:** Hang on. I'll call Donald over. Cate, we have a new addition. Hes an ex-cop too, retired a couple of years ago.  
_He stands up and calls another man over._  
**1st Man:** Donald, this delectable young lady is Cate McMasters. Cate, this decrepit old rogue is Donald Wright, retired cop. Cate's father was a cop. She comes every week to visit us old fogies.  
**Donald:** It's a pleasure to meet you, Cate. (shakes her hand)  
**Cate:** It's lovely to meet you.  
**2nd Man:** Okay, introductions over, let's play!

_Nelson sits in an armchair, Frank enters the room having just settled Kathleen at the table with some crayons._  
**Nelson:** I'm sorry, Frank, I shouldn't have come..  
**Frank:** It's okay.  
**Nelson:** You're a tough one to figure out, Campion.  
**Frank:** You're one to talk, Curtis!  
_Nelson nods in agreement. Frank sits down._  
**Frank:** Listen, this isn't something I want getting around the hospital..  
**Nelson:** Sure, don't worry Frank. I wouldn't say a word. I can't believe you've managed to keep it quiet this long. Alison Newell! Though now that I think about it, it explains a lot!  
_Frank is very obviously keen to change the subject and looks worriedly at Nelson's appearance._  
**Frank:** I'm guessing this wasn't a spur of the moment social visit?  
**Nelson:** Uh no.  
**Frank:** I know this is probably the stupidest question I've ever asked- aside from 'Alison, will you marry me?' But- are you all right?  
_Nelson shakes his head, barely holding back tears._  
**Nelson:** I need to take a break, Frank. I just have to get out.

_Jess arrives home. She has clearly been crying._  
**Dan:** Jess? Whats wrong? Did something happen?  
_Jess walks over and sits on a chair without a word. Concerned Dan sits beside her and puts his arm around her shoulders._  
**Dan:** Jess? Talk to me.  
**Jess:** I saw Damien.  
**Dan:** Oh (confused) Did you have a row?  
**Jess:** I saw him, I didn't speak to him. I didn't want to ruin his family day out.  
**Dan:** (still confused) I don't understand.  
**Jess:** Neither did I at first. I'm such an idiot.  
**Dan:** Jess, you're not making any sense.  
**Jess:** Damien has a family. I saw them. Two gorgeous children and a beautiful wife.  
**Dan:** What? Wh..are you sure?  
**Jess:** I saw them getting into a car together.  
**Dan:** Maybe they're not his. Maybe she's just a friend, or his sister?  
**Jess:** (angrily) I don't kiss my brother like that.  
**Dan:** Oh. Oh Jess, I'm sorry. What a scumbag!  
**Jess:** I shouldn't be surprised really. It was too good to be true. As if a guy like that would honestly be interested in me!  
**Dan:** Hey, you are fantastic. You deserve much better than that, that..  
**Jess:** (starting to cry) I really liked him, Dan.  
**Dan:** Oh Jess. Come here.  
_He pulls her to him and hugs her._

_The card game has finished up and Cate is just about to leave._  
**Cate:** See you next week guys!  
**1st Man:** Oh I don't know, I think you're getting too good for us!  
**Cate:** I'll go easy on you, promise!  
**Donald:** I'll walk you out.  
_They start to make their way outside._  
**Donald:** So, Cate, any plans for the rest of your Sunday?  
**Cate:** Just dinner with my mum.  
**Donald:** You have dinner with her every Sunday?  
**Cate:** Pretty much.  
**Donald:** You give a lot of yourself to others, don't you?  
**Cate:** Oh, I don't know..  
**Donald:** Don't forget yourself. Jobs like ours, it's very easy to get lost in them. Every day you see people in trouble, in need of help. It can seem almost selfish to want to forget about it all.  
_Cate nods understanding._  
**Donald:** But it's necessary. Don't feel like you have to be there all the time for everybody.  
**Cate:** I know, I take time out for myself too.  
_They reach Cate's car. Donald laughs a little._  
**Donald:** I bet you didn't expect a lecture- and we've only just met!  
_Cate laughs._  
**Cate:** You certainly don't beat around the bush!  
**Donald:** Nah, don't believe in that.  
**Cate:** Well, it's been nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you next week.  
**Donald:** Yeah, but if you get a better offer in the meantime- grab it. You don't owe anyone anything. Us old fogies will understand. You only get one life. I didn't realised how true that was until it was too late.

**Nelson:** I don't want to leave you in the lurch.  
**Frank:** For once, will you just think about yourself? Go spend some time with your daughter. Do what you need to do and don't give the hospital a second thought.  
**Nelson:** I had it all planned, Frank. I could picture the rest of my life with Kerry...I thought things were finally coming together for me, that I was going to get another chance. Now I don't know how I'm going to fill the rest of my life. Kerry was the who gave me a life. It's all gone.  
_Frank pats him on the shoulder._  
**Frank:** There is nothing I can say right now that isn't going to sound like a cliche. But give it time. You still have Kahlia, concentrate on her for a while.  
**Nelson:** (nodding) Thanks Frank. For everything, you've been a real mate. You'll keep an eye on Von while I'm gone? Let her know and tell her I'll give her a call.  
**Frank:** (nodding) Don't worry about Von. I'll be there for her- whether she likes it or not!  
_Standing up they both shake hands._  
**Frank:** Take care of yourself Curtis.

_Von arrives at a restaurant and takes a seat at a table with the man._  
**Man:** Thanks for coming.  
_Von just looks at him as if trying to make up her mind whether or not to stay._  
**Man:** You look great.  
**Von:** Oh spare me, and say what you wanted to say.  
_The man nods._

_Dan and Jess are cuddled up on the couch. Dan is stroking Jess' hair._  
**Jess:** Why me Dan? You know all I've ever dreamed of as finding my Mr. Right, getting married and living happily ever after. Oh, I know that seems ridiculously childish to most people, but I really don't think it's that much to ask.  
**Dan:** It's not ridiculous. I think if people were honest, that's what most of us want at the end of the day.  
**Jess:** You know I used to be able to picture it all in my mind. What kind of house we'd have, how many kids, what colour their hair would be...I can't picture it anymore. What if it never happens?  
**Dan:** Of course it will. You'll find Mr. Right. Even if you can't see it I can. Your beautiful house- with a spare room for when poor uncle Dan comes to visit, three gorgeous kids who always say please and thank you...You'll have it all Jess. Okay, you might have to kiss a few more frogs, but you'll get your happily ever after.  
_Jess smiles._  
**Jess:** I wish I could be so sure.  
**Dan:** You are a good and special person, Jess. And one day some guy is going to realise that. And when he does, he'll know just how lucky he is to have you and he will want to dedicate his life to making you happy.  
_Jess smiles but she doesn't look convinced._  
**Dan:** Hey, I've already realised it, so it won't be long before Mr. Right does too.  
**Jess:** Thank you.  
_She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek._  
**Jess:** I hope your Ms. Right, when she comes along, realises just how fantastic you are, Dan Goldman.  
_Dan looks a little embarrassed. Jess stands up and stretches._  
**Jess:** I'm off to bed. See you in the morning.  
_She ruffles Dans hair._  
**Dan:** Night.  
_He watches her go with a small smile._

**Man:** I know this does seem a little out of the blue, and you are entitled to feel a little suspicious. (pause) I've been thinking about my life a lot lately. I told you my wife died a few months ago. Well, one day while I was sorting through her stuff I came across some old photos of my own.  
_(Another pause. Von gives no reaction)_  
**Man:** For years I tried to deny what a mistake I'd made with my life. Oh don't get me wrong, Margaret and I were relatively happy. But I never loved her the way I did you. I realise now, the only reason I married her was to ease my conscience. I convinced myself it was love, so that somehow, what I did too you- losing you- wouldn't have been in vain.  
**Von:** So she, Margaret, was the other woman?  
_He nods._  
**Man:** I was stupid. I still don't know why I did it. I loved you. I never wanted to hurt you. I just..  
_(he shrugs unable to explain)_  
**Von:** (a little bitter) You thought you could get away with it and that I'd never know. That's not the same as not wanting to hurt me.  
_He nods sadly_  
**Man:** I was weak. There's no excuse. But believe me, I was sorry. As soon as it was done I was sorry.  
**Von:** (unmoved) It was a bit late then.  
**Man:** I thought I could make it up to you, that we could work things out but you vanished. I had to find out from someone else that you'd gone back to Australia.  
**Von:** What? Did you expect me to stop by for a chat before I left?  
**Man:** You left so suddenly...  
**Von:** It wasn't because of you. My mother needed me.  
**Man:** Well, I never got to apologise. I don't know if it would've meant much then, or if it does now. But I'm sorry, Von. And I'm sorry about yesterday. It wasn't my intention when I came here to try and rekindle things. But being with you again brought back all the old feelings.  
_Von is quiet for a moment._  
**Von:** All that was a long time ago.  
**Man:** My feelings are still the same.  
**Von:** But we're not. Too much has happened in both our lives. We are different people now.  
**Man:** You don't feel the same for me?  
**Von:** I don't know how I feel. I remember how I used to feel. I remember as though it were yesterday. But you can't build a relationship on how you used to feel.  
_Von looks at him gently._  
**Von:** I know you're missing your wife and you've probably been spending too much time thinking about what might have been. But it didn't happen, so there's no point thinking about it. Remember the good times you did have. Hell, you don't even know if it would've lasted anyway!  
_He smiles sadly._  
**Man:** It would have.  
_Von turns her eyes own towards the table for a moment then quickly pats his hand._  
**Von:** We'll never know.

_Frank sits in an armchair listening to music and sipping a glass of wine. Kathleen has gone to bed. He picks up the birthday card she gave him. He had actually enjoyed his birthday this year. He liked coming home, and instead of having to pay a sitter, finding his daughter and her mother sleeping soundly. Like a proper family. He had been feeling like that more and more lately. Thinking about how things might have been different if he and Alison had stayed together. He was tired of doing it all on his own. He reaches for the phone and dials a number. He waits while it rings._  
**Frank: **Hello, Eve....sorry it's so late..

_Charlotte and Vincent sit on the couch with the puppy lying between them._  
**Vincent:** I didn't mean to pressure you. It's just, with everything that has happened..I guess I let my feelings get the better of me. I could have handled it better, but..life's so short Charlotte. If we have learnt anything from all of this it's that. I can't imagine my life without you.  
**Charlotte:** You caught me off guard. I didn't think you felt like that anymore.  
**Vincent:** I've always felt like that, I realise that now. I just didn't think there was any chance for us until..  
**Charlotte:** Is this because of Spence?  
**Vincent:** No..yes, maybe. But not in a territorial way. I guess, it just made me think that there might be a possibility for us after all.  
_Charlotte sighs_  
**Charlotte:** Vincent, I don't want you to think I'm brushing aside what you told me, but...I really can't deal with that right now. So much has happened. Things that I thought were certainties have been turned upside down.  
_Vincent nods slowly_  
**Charlotte:** (reaching for his hand) I just need to sort things out for myself first. Get my life back on track. I do love you Vincent, you know that, and I need you in my life. But can we just concentrate on friendship for a while?  
_Vincent stares at the floor_  
**Charlotte:** (quietly) I'll understand if that's something you don't think you can do.  
**Vincent:** Charlotte, our friendship means the world to me. It's one of the most important things in my life, it's pulled me through more darkness than I want to remember. You know I will always be there for you. Take as much time as you need.

**Monday**  
_Everyone has arrived in the ED to start their shift. Jess is sitting at the desk. Cate arrives full of energy as usual. She hands Jess a giant bar of chocolate._

**Cate:** The real Damien bashing will have to wait until this evening, but, just to make a start and as a sign of female solidarity- Men suck!  
**Jess:** (distractedly) Not all men.  
_Cate follows Jess' gaze across the room to where Dan is chatting to Vincent. She looks back at Jess and smiles knowingly._

**Vincent:** So how was your weekend?  
_Dan thinks for a moment_  
**Dan:** Hangovers and heartache. Just another weekend really.  
_Vincent laughs_  
**Dan:** So did you sort out that houseguest of yours?  
**Vincent:** Eh, yeah, in a manner of speaking.  
_He exchanges grins with Charlotte. Dan raises his eyebrows knowing he has obviously missed something._

**Jack:** So 2mg should do it? Charlotte?  
_He clicks his fingers in front of her._  
**Charlotte:** Sorry, yeah that'll do.  
**Jack:** How was your weekend?  
**Charlotte:** Uh, I sorted some stuff out.  
**Jack:** Vincent? You two seem a lot less tense.  
**Charlotte:** (nodding) Yeah, we had a much needed chat.

_Frank has just finished telling Von about Nelson. He steps into the centre and raises his arms to grab everyones attention._  
**Frank:** Can everyone listen up for sec? Today Jack!  
_Jack puts down the chart he was reading and stands to attention._  
**Frank:** Nelson has decided to take some time off, effective immediately. While he is gone, Deanna will be standing in as NUM.  
_Jess looks a little put out._  
**Dan:** Is Nelson all right?  
**Frank:** He just needs some time to himself.  
**Jess:** How long will he be gone?  
**Frank:** There's no set time at the moment, but minimum a few weeks. (he claps his hands) Okay, that's it, get to work.

_Frank turns to Von._  
**Frank:** How was your weekend?  
**Von:** Fine. Sorted out some old stuff.  
**Frank:** Taking a trip down memory lane, eh?  
**Von:** Something like that.  
**Frank:** Nostalgia can be a dangerous thing. Makes you want to go back to a time you _think_ you were at your happiest.  
**Von:** But we can't go back.  
**Frank:** Even if we could would we want to go back to things as they _really_ were?  
**Von:** You don't think the past is as rosy as we remember?  
**Frank:** If it was, would it have gone wrong in the first place?  
**Von:** Mmm.  
_Frank makes a face and shakes himself up._  
**Frank:** God, what a conversation to have on a Monday morning! I ask you a simple question...Go do some bloody work for God's sake, you're depressing me!  
_Von rolls her eyes as he walks off._

_Jess hangs up the phone._  
**Jess:** We've got a multiple MVA on the way. Four car pile up. We're getting six....

_It's back to work. They all spring into action, everything pushed aside except whats best for their patients._

**THE END**


End file.
